Twisted Game
by MIKODES
Summary: Three girls all inadvertantly affecting each other's lives, one an Order reject, another an Exorcist and the third a phantom suck with the Noah, how will they possibly survive it all?


**Twisted Game**

**Introduction: Rules of the Game**

**Author's Note**: There are three very similar, but very different people writing this story, so there will be different writing styles. This is how it will work: the intro will provide an introduction to our three characters, and then the following chapters will focus on one character, be written by that character's creator and will be from that character's point of view. It's just something that we're doing for fun, it's kind of crackish, and we are in no way responsible for any damage done to your mind caused by reading this story.

**Disclaimer**: None of us own D. Gray Man, there'd be a lot of yaoi in it if we did and Lenalee (that stupid, clingy bitch) wouldn't exist.

**Naioki**

I sat in the middle of the field, my clothes torn and bloodstained. The Crow members who had tried to contain me lay on the ground around me, dead. They were pitiful compared to me. I hadn't always been this strong, or violent for that matter. My name Naioki, I can't help but wonder where they got that name from, I'm an artificially created half-human, half-demon. There were others like me, but I was considered a failure, I wasn't well behaved like the others. They all did as they were told. The Black Order created us in an attempt to create a weapon to use against the Millennium Earl. That's all I was to them, a failed weapon who needed to be captured and destroyed. Well I don't think so. The Order can go to hell in a hand basket for all I care.

I'm half ice demon with the healing abilities of the Second Exorcists. I knew a couple of them, but one of them went bat-shit crazy and killed almost everyone there and then the other one killed him, then he left and he could've taken me with him, could've prevented this tragedy, but he didn't he looked at me and he left me in that lab to tell the higher-ups what had happened. Well he didn't expect me to tell them because he and the crazy one both thought that I was a ghost. I guess I can't blame them there; I do look pretty ghost like, porcelain pale skin, white hair that has an ice blue tint in sunlight and ice blue eyes that glow when I'm angry. Yeah, so my life has sucked since I woke up from the slumber that I was being kept in by the Order's scientists. I wasn't supposed to wake up until I was like twelve, but I woke up six years early. That's why I'm a failed experiment, I woke up too early and wasn't mentally ready. I have no idea why I woke up so early and neither does anyone at the Order. Which, thinking about the Order reminds me of the vendetta I've sworn against Leviere, stupid bastard's the whole reason I'm like this. He ordered me to be trained for my use as a weapon even though he was warned of the dangers of training me when I was so young. Well he's an idiot and I'll get my revenge eventually.

My ears twitched suddenly, someone was coming. I took a deep breath, didn't smell like more Crow, it was magic I smelled, but not like the magic the Crows use. No, this was darker magic, stronger magic. I stood up, ready to fight if I have to. Ready for anything really, at least I hope so. Turning, I came face to face with the Millennium Earl.

"Hello my dear, assume you did all this," he said, indicating the bodies on the ground.

"I did," I replied, "why do you want to know?"

"You must be very powerful to have killed this many of the Crow. They're really a hassle to get rid of."

"You don't need to tell me that, I've been dealing with them my whole life."

"Oh really? And why would that be?" he asked, obviously curious now.

"You don't know what I am?" He shook his head no. "I'm an artificially created half-demon, created to be used as a weapon against you. But I'm considered a failure so the Crow have been trying to capture and destroy me since I escaped the facility the Order was keeping me in, but it's pointless as you can see."

"That's interesting, I didn't know the Order was doing such things," the Earl said.

"Not many do, we were created alongside the Second Exorcist project, very similar in fact. Many failures, a few crazies and a few like me who get away. We also have the same healing abilities as the Seconds," I explained.

"Well, that's very interesting. Would you mind coming with me?" he asked politely.

"Not at all, in fact, I'd love to," I said giving him a smile.

He gave me a questioning look.

"There's someone in the Order that I greatly wish to end, I believe you and I can help each other."

"I see, this way then," he said, opening a door to the Ark.

I stepped through the door and waited for the Earl to show me the way. We walked down several streets before he opened another door and led me out. We came into an obviously large mansion.

"Sheryl," the Earl called out.

A tall dark haired man entered quickly. He had long dark hair and brown eyes and wore a monocle over his right eye. Spotting me, he quirked an eyebrow.

"Sheryl this is," the Earl stopped and looked at me, "Actually my dear, you never gave me your name."

"It's Naioki," I said, polite as possible.

"Ah, well Naioki, this is Sheryl Camelot, the Noah of Desires. Sheryl, I'd like you to take her in."

"What is she?" Sheryl asked cautiously, still eyeing me.

"She's an artificially created half-demon. Made by the Order, but they consider her a failure and she willingly joined us since the Order is now trying to kill her and she has a score to settle with someone from the Order. She also has the healing abilities of the Second Exorcists," the Earl explained.

"How interesting," Sheryl said, "It's a pleasure to meet you then Naioki and also a pleasure to welcome you to my home. I will warn you now though, I have a human wife and under no circumstances is she to know what you or I or my children and brother are. Am I understood?"

"Of course, children though?"

"They're both your age. Road and Wisely. They're both adopted," he said quickly.

"Oh I see," I said.

"Speaking of Wisely," the Earl said, "I want him to keep an eye on Naioki, I think that they'll get along well."

"Very well," Sheryl said, "I'll call them both down."

Within minutes I stood staring the blonde haired Wisely, who in no way looked to be amused with his new assignment. Road on the other hand, was happy to have a new female in the house.

"Her mother is in poor health," Sheryl explained seeing the confused look on my face, "Speaking of which, what am I to tell Trisha, Lord Earl?"

"Tell her that Naioki is my niece and I've asked you to take care of her for me," the Earl said quickly.

"Of course, that's believable. I'm assuming the parents that she doesn't have are dead then?"

"Yes, of course," the Earl said, "Well I must be leaving now," he said as he walked through a door to the Ark and disappeared.

"Anger problems much?" Wisely hissed at me.

"What?"

"Don't mind him," Road said cheerily, "Wisely's a mind reader who has problems keeping his talents to himself. He's also a big baby, I don't know why the Earl put him in charge of you, I'd be much more suited to it."

Wisely glared at her, "He didn't put you in charge of her because you're demented and she'd try to kill you within a day."

Road stuck her tongue out at him.

"Enough you two, Road, take Naioki upstairs to find her something to wear before your mother comes in here and sees her, because that is something I won't be able to explain."

"Alighty," Road said, taking my hand and leading me to the staircase. Only to be cut off by a tall dark man who phased through the floor. He looked like Sheryl, but his hair was shorter.

"Uncle Tyki!" Road yelled as she tackled him.

Uncle? So this must be that brother that Sheryl mentioned.

"Who's the girl?" he asked.

"Her name's Naioki," Road chimed, "she's a half-demon created by the Order who's decided to join us. The Earl put Wisely in charge of her."

"Great, I'm Tyki, it's a pleasure to meet you Naioki," he said, extending a hand. "Oh Sheryl, you're gonna find this funny. I have a stalker."

Sheryl chuckled from the bottom of the stairs, "That is funny, who is it?"

"No idea, some hot chick who won't tell me her name," Tyki said, looking amused.

"How interesting. Is she human?" Sheryl questioned.

"I don't think so considering she can walk through walls like I can."

That was all I heard of their conversation as Road dragged me upstairs. She pulled me into the first door on the left and into a room that was quite obviously hers. Quickly moving over to the closet, Road began pulling out dresses and tossing them across the room at me.

I picked one up for closer inspection, it was pink and frilly. I didn't mind the frills, I liked Lolita styled things, it was the color.

"Do you have anything in black? Or purple maybe?" I asked.

"I don't have any black, but purple I've got plenty of," she said, "Why don't you come look? I'll take you out shopping later but for now you can just borrow some of my stuff."

"Okay," I said, and then I spotted it. It was the most perfect dress ever. Purple with a large satin bow around the waist and tiny fake roses expertly stitched on it. I pulled it out as Road laughed a little.

"That's one of my favorites too," she said.

I quickly pulled my ruined shirt over my head and dropped it on the floor as I moved on to the tight black pants that I wore. I eagerly slipped the dress over my head, it fit perfectly.

"Here, I'll tie it for you," Road said as she stepped behind me. "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing that I had flinched.

"Yeah, I just have some problems with people standing behind me, it's not you, it's me," I explained quickly. Which wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh, okay, I didn't mean to scare you," she said softly, "Go sit at the vanity and I'll brush your hair out for you."

I smiled as I walked over the large vanity and sat in front of it. Road picked up a silver handled brush and began to brush my long hair out.

"You've got such pretty hair Naioki," she said as she let it slip through her fingers.

"Thank you," I said with a slight blush as I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"I'm done," she said several minutes later.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror, she had pinned my hair back with barrettes the same color as my dress. "Thank you Road."

"Let's go show everyone now," she said cheerily as she pulled me from my seat.

We walked down the stairs together and Tyki whistled at me. That was all it took, one little joking whistle and I couldn't stop the painful memories that came to the front of my mind. I froze on the stairs, Road stopping to look at me worriedly.

"Are you okay Naioki?" she asked.

"She's not okay Road, now get out of my way," Wisely snapped as he came up the stairs.

He grabbed me by the arm and I flinched away, falling backwards. I landed hard on the stairs as a soft sob passed my lips. Tyki and Sheryl came up the stairs to see if I was alright. Tyki reached for me and I moved quickly away from the three males worrying over me and towards Road. Suddenly I slipped and fell down the stairs and descended into blessed darkness.

When consciousness slowly began to come back to me I was lying on a bed and could hear Tyki, Sheryl and Wisely talking about me. He was telling them about my memories. The ones that had haunted me since before I left the Order. The ones that started my violent streak. One of the scientists at the facility they were keeping me at grew a little too fascinated with me and watching me turned to touching me. Then one day he tried to make me sleep with him. I lost it and killed him. It was because of him that I was on the run from the Order. No one believed me when I tried to tell him what he did to me, they said that I had snapped and killed him; they all said that he would never do something like that. It was decided that I needed to be destroyed, so I ran.

I gave a weak whimper as I opened my eyes. I was shaking like crazy and my body temperature was quickly rising to a very uncomfortable level. I tried to sit up, the blankets pooling around my waist.

Road stroked my hair, "It's okay Naioki, you're safe here."

I desperately tried to pull myself from the bed, but failed as my body temperature continued to rise, rendering me helpless.

"Ou-outside…" I gasped out.

Tyki caught on first and quickly lifted me from the bed and swiftly carried me to the balcony doors and phased through them with me in his arms. He set me down in the snow covering the balcony.

Sheryl, Road and Wisely came running.

"What's wrong with her?" Sheryl asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"I'm not sure," Tyki replied.

I took several deep breathes before I was able to talk, "I'm half ice demon," I wheezed out slowly. "When I get upset, my body temperature rises and it could kill me if I don't get somewhere cold in time."

"Oh, well are you alright now?" Tyki questioned.

I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry about whistling at you," he said apologetically.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," I said softly.

"I took a look in your head to see what was wrong with you, hope you don't mind," Wisely said as he extended a hand to help me up.

"Thanks," I said. I slowly got to my feet and took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp scent of the snow around me. I let out a deep sigh, "I feel so much better now!" I slowly stepped back inside, brushing snow off my dress. Not just another day in my life. Things are going to be different from now on, I just knew it.

**Clove**

"I don't care what your mother told you! You do not breathe under water! You will drown!" I screamed at the boy in the lake.

His dark eyes looked up with a bunch of sweet innocent nonsense that I saw through in a second. It did not affect me in the least. I glared at him with all my fire. His own glare practically blew mine out of the water. I could hardly believe such a face could be turned around so quickly. My own glares were a bit vicious when I wanted them to be but, I was a good six years older than that kid. How could his evil out rule mine?

I tried not to be bothered by his change in appearance, but then he really started changing, dark eyes became nearly hollow, and his human flesh was more bony them more mechanical. I soon realized what this creature was, an Akuma. I knew them from stories of my mother's people they were one of those things I was always warned away from. They were said to be made from departed loved ones mourning and something sinister, at least that what the legend said. This thing didn't look like it had any soul. One thing that was believable, those things were made to kill.

I was no weakling but I don't think I could fight off something made of bad stuff that just seemed difficult. So as I'm standing debating what I should do the next my very special necklace begins to glow. It turned purple then yellow then red then orange. Then just white, really bright white and I think I might have screamed but the thing did not come any closer. As a matter of fact it seemed to just burn up I was pretty sure that I saw something escape from the body of the creature before the light dimmed. It looked like a women, old enough to be my mother or the mother of the boy I was suppose to be teaching how to swim.

As I am trying to figure out what the hell had just happened I see two men coming my way. An elderly person with the whitest hair I had ever seen and a woman with the longest most beautiful black hair I had ever seen. Instinctively I looked for a person who watched after them. Where I came from women and elderly were usually escorted by men large strong men who could protect them. I had just slipped mine when I decided to give the boy swimming lessons.

They reached me in my dishevelled state. They were both young strong men. Oh well I guess that explained things. My instinct was telling me to get away fast before they could prove I had done anything wrong and slipped my guard, but then my second was to fight. My mother told me when debating between two things it was always best to go to the third choice, which you don't see. I guess that choice would wait to see what they wanted. If they were dangerous I had the other two choices to fall back on.

"We saw you destroy that Akuma! How are you not with the exorcists that kind of wielding of innocence? I'm Allen Walker!" Exclaimed the WHITE HAIRED BOY!

It was at times like this when I broke down into tears. This situation was no exception. I opened my mouth and wailed like there was no tomorrow. There was no possible way any one was going to get through to me. I don't recall a single time when any one had been able to calm me when I started to cry like that. The only thing they could do was sit and wait it out. I generally cried when things confused, scared or frustrated me. Since all those things had happened in a span of three minutes the tears came quickly.

Neither even tried to comfort me and I began to get offended. Sure comforting me would not have done any good but the least they could do was put some effort in. My crying ceased in the time it normally took for both people to tell me that everything told me it would be alright. I was tempted to tell these two to shove it, and I was not telling them anything that they wanted to know, but they both looked at me with kind worried eyes and I broke down.

The whole thing had only lasted two minutes but it seemed to take me an hour to explain it in detail. When I was through they asked to see if they could check out my necklace. No the answer was most definitely no they could not. It was the only relic I had from my father and his people and I was not going to give it up to some strangers who I had never met, until they came chasing after some evil that tried to kill me. No way was I going to let them touch my most prized possession.

"Isn't your tribe the one that follows no rules except that all women, children and elderly must be in the presence of a strong young man, we could always take you away from there? Our women are treated just as our men. You could learn to fight better than any other man in your small little world," the white haired boy, whose name I learned was Allen, said.

The thought really didn't appeal to me; the way I was raised was the only way I knew. Well not the only way but it was the one that was true to me. The ways of my father's people had nothing to do with me except on the rare occasions he snuck into where ever I was to see me, and even those had stopped after I was only ten. A different way of living was nothing worth looking into. Whatever they had to offer I was not interested in. They could take there offer and all the weirdness they had and go very far away from me.

"You know what that thing was right?" The other male Kanda, said, "That was an Akuma, and it is not the only one. Others will come and they will not only go after you though you may well be there target. They will go after every single person you know. So you stupid stubborn girl, you can stay here and risk every single person you know and love or you can come with us."

No sympathy, no interest, just strait up fact was all he was showing me. I was not used to people speaking in such a way. I was not sure how to take it. I mean my people treated feelings like they above all should be acknowledged. If it meant lying to spare some one then who cared. We lie about many things any way so what was one more? This was something new something different and I was pretty sure that anyone who spoke like that must know what they were talking about but I still needed to think things over.

They left me reluctantly to think things through promising to return that night to receive my answer promising not to let there higher ups know about me if the answer was no. I had no idea what to do but the assurance that none of them or those they worked with would come and take me away from everything I knew in the middle of the night was a bit of a relief.

My keeper found me soon after the two men disappeared. I never listened to the lectures but on this day I couldn't if I tried. No amount of lecturing would tell me that I was in danger and may be putting others in danger by behaving the way I always had. That was what Kanda had told me. Well not exactly that but it was his point. The blunt way he said it got to me more than this sensitive to my feelings lecture on my own safety. Those lectures would probably even breach my conscious mind again.

My mother sat by a large man with deep blue eyes and startling height. This mans had made two of her mothers. His thick greying blonde hair was the only indication that his years were many. To an outsider he looked like a threat on legs, long muscular legs, but to me he was grandpa.

My own blonde hair was short and covered by my favourite cat-hat. Like always when I approached he gently brushed said hair out of my face because my bangs were as long as the rest, and asked what adventures I had. I could not tell him, because goddess what the hell would they do if they knew I fought some sort of creature. Some things however I could tell them.

"I started to teach a little boy how to swim, but he turned out to be a monster, and then I met two very odd travellers!" I said quietly.

Sometimes the things I planed on saying and the things I actually said contradicted each other. The only thing I hadn't let spill was that I magically destroyed said little boy monster using the necklace my father gave me. Fortunately no one tends to believe you actually saw a little boy turn into a monster these days so it was pretty easy for me slip by on this slip up and there assumptions.

My escort glared at the way I easily got away with taking off. Most people who were not young men were smart enough to know not to sneak up off like that for there own safety. They really had no punishments for those like me who obviously had no idea what sort of dangers lay outside. Usually my escorts were told to inform me of said dangers and then be on there way, but I think they were starting to realize that there information had fallen on death ears and they don't need to do nothing they could do or lecture would possibly make me stay in one place.

That night my decision was made for me. One of the many assigned to escort me went into the forest. He came back with these black marks all over him they were stars. My family or my band or what ever you chose to call them was aware enough to know that this was the curse of the Akuma. I chose not to think about the too much as I dragged the cursed man into the forest where to a place where the poison would not effect any one or anything. Then I went to look for the Akuma.

My mother understood so much, in fact she practically handed me over to the two men who had come before. My grandfather for all his years and wisdom did not even begin to understand why his little Clover had to go away and play hero for a world that had never shown any interest in anything there tribe did or would do. He did not understand why she had to risk her life, the life he had indirectly given her, to protect the lives of millions of others who had nothing to do with him or his own family.

"Grandpa, I'm not leaving to protect strangers. I am a strong girl, strong as you and stronger than my escorts. I am leaving to protect my family our family. I will come back someday; I know I will, in the mean time you have to look after mom okay?" I said.

With that I was leaving with these two strangers. They offered no comfort for me leaving my home and my life. They offered no words of comfort to my family either. They did not speak to about the decision I had just made. The boy Allen had talked to me like we were to be the best of friends. Mostly he just talked about food. Kanda said nothing and didn't seem to keen on saying anything either. That was okay; I had something to say to him.

"Kanda thank you so much for telling me the truth. Without your words I would have never come and my family would still be in danger. So thank you." I smiled.

His eyes were cold when he turned to look at me, but I saw them soften, if only for a brief moment. His hand, long and pale, reached up to pat the top of my head. No words, but I had a feeling the pat on the head was the most affectionate he had been with anyone for years.

I didn't look back on my tribe or the people in it. I knew for a fact my life would begin anew this day and I would learn things that I never thought possible I was sure. And when I returned I would be thought of as a person worthy of the attentions of even her father's people.

Haseo

It wasn't fair. It was never fair. People constantly intruding on my life, stealing things from right beneath me, throwing away priceless possessions that had been in my family for generations. But they never understood that there was someone living in the house until I attacked them. This huge family was no exception; they had already destroyed my ballroom and placed an annoyingly large table in the middle of it.

The empty corridor was dimly lit by torches, the faint, if not scant, sounds of voices echoed down the halls. I glared at the far wall, where large doors lead to a large dining hall of sorts. This irritated me more than it normally would have. That's because I hate people, they frighten me because I'm different compared to them, unhuman, odd, frightening, something to be properly disposed of, a phantom. All of the families who had dealt with me over the years hired priests to bless the land, which is rather nonsense, and merely irritates me to be splashed with water that's been blessed. I slipped through the wall into my room, known merely as the broken room; the door was bolted shut in an attempt to trap me within my room.

One of these people, who call themselves the Noah, I had taken a personal liking to, he was rather attractive, which shaggy black hair.

I lay back on my four poster bed, and looked up at the deep red satin lace and the elegant patterns that were etched into the fabric when I had gotten them. I could hear a commotion down the hall, a young woman screaming. I was mildly curious, but decided it was best not to show myself. I drummed my fingers on my stomach and thought of the most elaborate way to scare these reasonably new intruders from my house. I sat up, brushing my breast length brown hair behind my shoulder, and looked at the mirror. My rather large brown eyes had light blue bags underneath them, my skin was reasonably pale, my outfit consisted of a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, which was highly uncommon on women. My cheeks momentarily flushed with embarrassment, I felt vain for staring at myself in such a way. I hugged my knees to my chest, which nearly suffocated me because I was robust.

I laid back, and closed my eyes. I was reliving my past every time my eyes shut. My mother keeping me from playing with the other children because I was different, my father constantly working to figure out what was wrong with me, my parents for the first time in a while being together and building me a beautiful playroom behind a secret compartment beyond my vanity. My mother's tragic death and her funeral I had to watch from the window. My father blaming her death on himself, suffering bouts of alcoholic tendances, and finally, his own death from loneliness and a broken heart.

When the police found him, I was too frightened to show myself, a small child, who was emotionally compromised and not very social- thanks to my parents guarded uprisings. So they assumed the house didn't have anyone living in it, and tried to auction off all of the items, but they were unable, even with the force of seven men, to move anything, even the smallest of vases. So they auctioned the house with everything within it for a low price, which began my haunting and torturing of many families.

This new and rather large in size family was no exception; I proudly took on the duty of trying to scare them from my house. First I'd drop things, such as bricks from the ceiling, but that didn't seem to spook them, then I'd breath on their necks, or grope them while they were bathing. I would scream at the top of my lungs as I ran down the hall, grab them, shove them, throw vases, pour water on them, and even slap them, but they seemed determined in keeping my house to themselves.

"How can they still be here?" I growled irritably, tossing my plush wolf in the air and catching it. "I could have shoved them down stairs, and they'd still insist on staying." I snapped my fingers, a small flame igniting on the tip of my index finger. I blew it out without having any difficulties.

I decided that it was time for me to sneak around my favourite thinking spot, which was the Black Order, which was full of Exorcists, who were rather bland humans, and irritating. I enjoyed irritating a particular red head, who would get rather annoyed with me, summon his Innocence, and attack thin air, as I watched covering my mouth to resist the urge to laugh hysterically. I grinned and sulked down to the cafeteria, where I threw a white haired boy's food down the front of him, pulled a mad looking man's ponytail, which got a Finder beat cruelly, which greatly amused me and put me in a slightly less sour mood.

I wandered the halls of the Black Order, not really having any sort of interest in the people I normally frightened, I was constantly thinking about my house, how strangers were living within it… bathing in my bath, it disgusted me. I tripped the white haired boy as he walked down the hall, a large pile of papers in stacked against his chest. I let out a sigh; normally such mischief would bring a grin to my face but not today. I appeared momentarily before the white haired boy, startling him to the point where he possibly pissed himself.

I went back to my house, and lay across my bed holding my plush wolf up so that it was looking down at me with beady glass eyes. I could hear my unwanted occupants traveling throughout the house. One was walking down the hall outside of my room, I wasn't necessarily worried, the door had been covered up by a previous owner and the door was locked. They stopped right outside of my door, and I heard them turn towards it. My heart was racing in my chest and I was staring at the door shocked. I heard the person slowly slide their hand down the wall, and then the person turned, and continued on their way. I set down my stuffed wolf and padded over to the door, leaning through and out of it, I peered around suspiciously, and then I was grabbed from behind.


End file.
